


discipline

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



You will learn to obey me Kili," Thorin said sternly.

The archer was naked on his knees knelt on the floor.

"You will follow all my commands. Do you understand me?" the king asked tilting Kili’s head so their eyes locked.

He just sat there quiet, looking up at Thorin with those big brown eyes.

"Answer me when I speak to you boy"

"Yes sir.”

Thorin walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Good. Now come here," he commanded. The archer went to stand.

Thorin let out a booming laugh.

"Not like that. Crawl like a dog," he called.

Kili scrabbled across the room on his hands and knees over to his king. Such a beautiful sight seeing the brunette haired boy obey.

"Good boy." the king praised running his hands through his hair.

"Now suck my dick," he ordered smirking.

Kili undid the breeches to reveal Thorin’s large hard cock. He lapped at it playfully then took it into the heat of his mouth. He licked up and down his shaft. Thorin began thrusting into Kili’s mouth as Kili took him deeper in his mouth

"Stop," Thorin commanded. 

Kili looked up at Thorin with defying eyes and continued to suck his cock.  
Thorin grabbed the back of his hair and yanked hard. “I ordered you to stop" he growled with a tight grip on Kili’s hair. Now I think you deserve to be punished for disobeying your king," he stated with a grin on his face. “Walk over to the bed and lift your ass in the air.”

The brunette reluctantly obeyed.

"You disobeyed me, Kili, you will count.” With that he brought down his hand on Kili’s backside hard

"One" Kili cried out loudly.

Thorin brought his hand down again but harder.

"T...two," Kili whimpered.

Thorin brought the next two down very quickly together.

"THREE, FOUR" Kili bellowed at the top of his voice. His cock was rock hard.

Thorin brought is hand down one last time.  
"FIVE" Kili screamed.

Thorin brought his hand to the boy’s shaft and began thrusting his hands up and down teasing the boy, his voice began to hitch and he could feel himself coming undone under his uncle. Thorin knew the effect it was having on his nephew and knew he was close, and then he let go.

“Take me uncle" he pleaded.

“Beg me" he stated. Kili got on his knees and grabbed hold of his uncle's leg.

"Please take me, uncle. Treat me like a whore. Take me, I'm yours. I'm your whore," he begged.

“Stretch yourself," Thorin commanded giving Kili some oil.

Kili took the oil and reluctantly started preparing himself, jabbing in and out of his hole and scissoring himself.

Thorin sat on the end of the bed touching himself, watching Kili intently.

“Enough and crawl here," he ordered himself.

Kili got back on his knees, crawled over to Thorin and curled up to his uncle's leg.

His uncle took the oil and slicked himself up.

"Mount yourself," he smiled at Kili.

Kill lowered himself slowly on his uncle's, taking the full length into his hole. He stayed still waiting for further instructions.

"Well what are you waiting for? You wanted it, best get to it boy," he chuckled, amusement in his voice.

Kili put his arms on the rest and pushed himself up and down on his uncle's cock snapping his hips and rocked his hips as he did, as he did this he felt his uncle's cock rub against his prostate which caused him to give out a scream of pleasure. Thorin could feel himself getting close as his balls began to tighten. He brought his hand on to Kili and stroked him until he came all over Thorin’s hand and chest. Seconds later Thorin came with a primal grunt.

Kili released himself from his uncle. And dropped to the floor and began to cuddle Thorin’s leg. Thorin brought his hand through Kili’s hair.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" he asked smiling at his nephew.

“Yes, uncle,” he replied looking at his uncle.

"Good lad," Thorin smiled kissing his forehead

**Author's Note:**

> This my first one shot feed back welcome :)


End file.
